Muerte igual a liberación
by Ritsu-chan and Sook Lee
Summary: Un joven que tenía mucho por delante, pero el amor enveneno su corazón, podía vivir en esa ilusión, pero el quiso volver a la realidad... ya no aguantaba mas, quería salir de aquella fantasía, quería saciar a la traición, que reclamaba sangre, pero esta vez necesitaría de un sacrificio, hasta poder estar en paz, y alejar todo de esta Así que tomo la decisión mas importante. RXE


Muerte igual a liberación

-Salí de aquel lugar corriendo... Estaba esperando... A que me llamaras como siempre, cada vez que terminabas haces esto... Me marcas al celular y tu voz alegre sonaba del otro lado... Sentía mis lágrimas salir...llegue hasta ese parque en donde nos conocimos... En donde solo vine una y otra vez para ver tu rostro, tu piel canela, tus ojos Esmeralda.- (¿porque?, ¿Porque?, dijiste que me amabas... Entonces por qué... No te comprendo... Porque haces esto... Yo te amo... Y a ti simplemente te da igual... Me prometes una y otra vez que ya no lo harás... Pero continúas... Cuantas veces han sido... ¿10? ¿15? Me dijiste lo mismo... Para calmarme... Y aun así confió en ti una y otra vez- recargo mi rostro en mis manos, y mis codos en mis piernas... Me tapo mi cara... Y sigo con mi llanto... Nunca pensé que alguien me podría hacer esto-

_(Aun lo recuerdo... Estaba nevando, no tenías un abrigo encima...y Te vi sentado en la misma banca en la que estoy... Estabas llorando en la misma posición que yo...- oí mocosa deberías estar en tu casa-_

_- !¿Ah?!, no- te tallaste tus ojos con el dorso de tu mano- !no soy mocosa¡- levantaste tu rostro, pude notar que eres un chico, esas facciones algo rudas, pero demostraban tu masculinidad... Esos mechones cafés que caían a tu lado, tu nariz roja por el frío... Observe tus ojos rojos por las lágrimas...-_

_- oye... Toma mi abrigo- le aviento mi abrigo negro, en su espalda, para cubrirlo un poco, me acerco más y me mira con sus ojos sorprendidos, le quito la nieve de su cabeza, y yo tiemblo un poco de frío, me tapo más con mi bufanda gris el cuello-_

_-no deberías de darme esto, ahora tú tienes frío- escucho como suspira por el llanto-_

_-je pero que mocoso tan igualado... Soy mayor que tu...-_

_-no te creo- me contesta desafiante-_

_-tengo 22- dije con seguridad-_

_-pe-perdón- lo escucho tartamudear- yo solo tengo 16- sonrió para mis adentros-_

_- soy Rivaille Ackerman- _

_- yo soy eeto... No sé si debería decirte mi nombre- me acerco rápidamente y siento como choca nuestro aliento, estoy a centímetros de sus labios gruesos... Se hace para atrás-se puede alejar un poco... Me está incomodando-_

_-mmm-_

_-soy Eren_

_- ¿Y bien porque estás aquí, y sin taparte?_

_-yo emmm... Solo quería estar en un lugar donde nadie me moleste para poder llorar-_

_-¿Y porque?, acaso una chica te rechazo...- veo como se tensa ante mi comentario, y empieza a derramar lágrimas por esos ojos de color turquesa-_

_- ¡usted que sabe! - me grita tomando desprevenido, se levanta y está casi a mi altura, y me mira- soy... Un idiota- dice entrecortadamente- pensé que cambiaría... Me dijo lo mismo una y otra vez y sigue así- me empieza a pegar con sus manos en puño en mi pecho-_

_-oye espera... Yo no soy esa persona como para que te desquites- entonces sucede lo que menos esperaba, se lanza a mis brazos, y comienza a llorar, la poca gente que pasaba, solo nos observaba, pero les di mi mirada "le corto las bolas a tu hermano o hijo", así que me dedique a ver al castaño que lloraba en mi pecho- oí, oí quítate- lo moví suavemente-_

_-solo déjeme estar así un poco más... Por favor- al escucharlo así, sentí una necesidad de protegerlo esa dulce voz que me embelesaba, así que se lo permití... Y lo rodee con mis brazos, esa fina cintura la estrechaba cada vez más a mi cuerpo, para que nadie más le hiciera daño, quería ser su escudo, deseaba serlo...quería saber por qué estaba así...-)_

-escuche mi celular sonar, me interrumpió cuando recordaba ese hermoso recuerdo, el día en que te conocí, el celular sonaba con la canción que amas cantar a cada rato, vi el celular y conteste-

-mou, ¿Porque tardaste en contestar?-

- estaba saliendo de mi trabajo (tú tienes derecho a saber que hago, sin embargo yo te pregunto a ti y no me contestas)-

-tan... Tan temprano- te escucho nervioso-

-mhj- escucho un ruido por el teléfono-

-oye amor -alzas más tu voz para que no escuche-

-(tengo que fingir que no escucho los ruidos... Eres tan descuidado) ¿Si? -contesto con mi voz neutra-

-¿me traes los dulces que se me antojaban?-

-sí, no hay problema- me dirijo a la casa, conforme hablamos-

- mmmm porque nunca me conscientes sin que te lo pida-

- algún día te sorprenderé... (sabes siempre tomo en cuenta tu opinión, me fijo en lo que te agrada y desagrada, pero siempre me llamas para asegurarte que aún no voy para la casa o estoy por salir... Y si ya me dirijo, me pides cualquier cosas, y yo ya te la llevaba, solo para hacer tiempo, y salga sin que me dé cuenta)-

- está bien amor, te dejo, tengo una rica cena para ti... Adiós... TE-AMO-MU-CHO.-

-Yo también te amo...Eren- y cuelgo el celular... Me dirijo a la tienda compra más dulces para el...- (siempre revisas los ticket de lo que te llevo, para asegurarte que no haya llegado antes, y los haya escuchado) hasta luego señora, gracias-

-me saludas a Eren... Es un buen chico-

-si lo es- le sonrió amargamente, Llego a mi casa, y me encuentro con la misma escena de siempre, sirviendo tú los platos para cenad-

-Ya llegue Eren- grito desde la puerta, y quito mis zapatos, siento como alguien me abraza por detrás-

-Bien-ve-ni-do-me susurra al oído, yo solo sonrió...-me levanto y me dirijo al comedor-

-huele delicioso eren (siempre cocinas lo que me gusta cuando lo haces de nuevo o me complaces) lo hiciste de nuevo- susurro eso ultimo-

-¿Que dijiste? - Y así es cuando comienza todo-

-!de nuevo lo hiciste ¡ ¡¿Verdad?!-le grito furioso-

-!claro que no¡

-!deja de engañarme¡, los escuche-

-¿Cómo?, me estabas espiando-

-eso no es espiar si es tu casa-Siempre lo niega y termina aceptando lo-

-bueno si lo sabes, entonces para que me preguntas-

-!¿Porque?!, !dices que me amas¡ Pero... Pero me engañas con el vecino, con tus ex..., con tus amigos

-y ¿Tu qué? Ja, no me digas que me eres fiel...-

-Eren te conté que sí, antes jugaba con las demás y las desechaba, pero contigo soy diferente nunca te he engañado- estaba a punto de perder mis casillas- sabes que te amo... (Siempre es la misma pelea)-

- yo también te amo... Ya no lo volveré hacer... ¿Me crees verdad?

- si... Confió en ti... (Se bien que pasara de nuevo un mes aproximadamente... Siempre es así... Y aun así quiero creer en tus palabras) Te amo- le susurró al oído... Empiezo acariciar su cuerpo... Le quiero quitar la esencia de ese otro... Beso su cuello... Escucho suspiros de su parte, recorro con mi boca hasta su pecho, lamo cada parte... Lo cargo y me lo llevo a la habitación donde ha sido testigo del pecado, lo acuesto en la cama... Lo desvisto... Toco sus pezones y los lamo.  
>Bajo mi mano hasta su entrepierna y la empiezo atender, el me quita la ropa desesperado, observo su mirada y ya está perdido en la lujuria, pero para mí no es solo simple deseo, es la entrega de mi alma a quien amo, toco sus delgadas y largas piernas, meto mis dedos de repente a su entrada, se que le gusta que marque el dolor en él, y los juego ahí dentro, los saco y me introduzco en el... Me abraza con sus piernas y acelero, toco el puto donde enloquece y termina en mi abdomen y yo dentro... Se queda dormido y lo tapo, me acuesto a su lado, y él se voltea, permitiendo me ver su espalda, y observo hay pequeñas uñas enterradas en parte de su cintura y un chupetón muy cerda de su entrada, me paro rápidamente-<p>

-jean... Mmm...-susurras entre sueños-

-aun piensas en el...-me encierro en el baño, tomo una pequeña navaja, le Rocío alcohol encima para desinfectarla, y la paso sobre mi tobillo ligeramente cuidando de no tocar la vena de ahí, tengo varias marcas, me hace recordar que el me engaña, lavo todo y dejo mi herida así, me levanto y es un ardor ligero, me lavo la cara y me miro al espejo, pasan las imágenes en mi mente-

_(Abro la puerta de la casa-amor, ya llegue, te traje lo que me pediste, creo que es lo que me habías dicho pero...-me dirijo al cuarto a nuestra habitación, por lo regular te encuentras ahí, a punto de abrir la puerta del cuarto, escucho tus gemidos, no se contenían, eras penetrado ferozmente por ese idiota, escucho como gritas su nombre lo repites una y otra vez, le pides por más... Decido salir de ahí, y me dirijo al parque, a pesar de estar nevando-)_

-(y no solamente por él ha sido, también por tus "amigos", jefe, vecinos, y hasta por mujeres)-me meto a las cobijas de nuevo, y te abrazo siento tu piel húmeda, siento como hay una fuerte luz que no me permite abrir mis ojos, escucho tu voz-

-amor, parare, tienes que ir a trabajar, hoy invitare a unos amigos y quiero presentártelos-

-¿A quiénes?- te jalo y te doy un beso en los labios-

-del trabajo- me dice inocentemente-

-tratare de llagar temprano (me presumirás con cuantos te acuestas y serás manoseado)- veo un punto fijo en el suelo-  
><em>(la primera vez que paso...me presentaste a un Rubio alto y robusto, y un Moreno, más alto que el, y de ojos cafés, los invitaste a la casa me los presentaste, y luego de eso el Rubio de dijo que te ayudaba a preparar la cena, y yo me quede hablando con el azabache-<em>

_-me presento soy Bertholdt Fubar y el chico que se fue es Reiner_

_-mucho gusto, yo soy Levi Ackerman- me da la mano para saludarlo y yo acepto- espero que Eren no les haya ocasionado-_

_-para nada, al contrario nos quita "el problema"- noto su malicia en las últimas palabras-_

_-bueno, ¿y cómo le ha ido a Eren?_

_-demasiado bien, asciende rápido en el trabajo-me sigue hablando en un tono extraño-_

_-¿Qué es lo que hacen haya?-_

_-nosotros realizamos las maquetas, para que el cliente pueda observar lo con más detalle-  
>-oh ya veo porque Eren viene tan cansado-<em>

_-Ja si claro-intento ignorar el tono que hace cada vez que habla-_

_-mmm... Eren ya se tardó mucho, con permiso, iré a ver si necesita algo- no le doy tiempo de contestar, y me dirijo a la cocina, observo lo que es un puñal para mi corazón, el Rubio se encuentra atrás de mi castaño, rozando su miembro en él, lo tenía atrapado le tapó la boca con la mano, y le pellizcaba los pezones, Los ojos turquesas de mi amado se encontraron con la mía, conteniendo temor, vergüenza y asombro... No sé porque-_

_-!Idiota¡ !deja lo ir¡- me acerque rápidamente a él y lo aventé al suelo, me encime en el para golpearlo-_

_-Esp-... No lo deje terminar la frase, y le di varios puñetazos en la cara-_

_-!Levi¡ ¡Dejarlo!- me trata de detener mi amado, pero es inútil estoy cegado por la furia, y sin darme cuenta lo empujo por accidente, cuando veo lo que hice, me levanto y voy hacia el mocoso-_

_¿Te encuentras bien?-lo reviso con la vista y no encuentro sangre-_

_-estoy bien- me sonríe con ¿Picardía?-_

_-lo siento- agacho mi cabeza, escucho salir una risa de parte de él-¿Qué pasa?- lo observo confundido-_

_- es que es gracioso- se limpia una lagrima que salido de su ojo por causa de la risa-_

_-¿Que es gracioso?- le pregunto serio-_

_- solamente es gracioso, que no sabes que pasa y primero te le vas encima a el, no me estaba haciendo nada malo-_

_-Tsk ¿!eso no es nada malo¡?, !te estaba obligando¡- le grito furioso-_

_-no realmente, yo se lo permití, es excitante que alguien te toque cuando te pueden descubrir- se levanto calladamente y se dirigió ayudar a Reiner, lo mire con furia y confusión-_

_-¿Por que? (nunca en mi vida me he enfrentado en una situación así, yo era el que siempre las engañaba, pero esta vez es diferente, nunca me puse a pensar que sentían ellas)- le pregunto-_

_-eso te lo diré cuando te calmes- se retiró, y se lo llevo a Bertholdt-_

_-me dirijo hacia el cuarto donde están ellos-_

_-amor te espero arriba- me dice como si nada, y se va dirigiendo hacia nuestro cuarto-_

_-por eso te insinué todo eso-me dijo una voz por detrás-_

_-¿Cómo?-le pregunto aun si saber quién es el que me habla, giro mi cabeza para ver quién es el dueño de la voz, era Bertholdt- hasta luego, por cierto, no vuelvan o no me contendré-me dirijo al cuarto, y antes de entrar escucho el azote de la puerta principal, entro- Eren, dime ¿Porque lo haces?- escucho una carcajada de parte de el-_

_-hay amor, es tan aburrido estar contigo, tu misma cara de "oliendo mierda", que esperabas- me intento contener, nunca he lastimado a Eren, no soy capaz-_

_-¡¿No comprendes que te amo?!, eres la persona a la que más quiero, odio que me hagas esto- se le suelta una risilla-_

_-Hahaha, por favor para, Jajajajaja, es gracioso esto, harás que llore de risa, jajajajaja -Entonces siento como lagrimas recorren mis mejillas, y empiezo apretar mis puños-_

_-¡Que mierda te pasa!- veo como saca su teléfono, y me toma una foto, esto es su burla, no sé qué puedo hacer-_

_-Amor esto tengo que imprimirlo-me dice calmadamente-_

_-yo...-no salen mis palabras, así que decido tirar la lámpara, esta se hace añicos, luego voy y me desato contra el ropero, con tal de no hacerle nada a mi amado-_

_-¡hay! Ya empiezas, cuando te pones así, no te soporto- se va de la habitación, y tomo la navaja que siempre guardo en mi pantalón, me quito la ropa y la tiro, me saco los zapatos, y utilizo la navaja sobre mi talón de mi pie, pasan horas, y yo ya me había cambiado, vi todo el cuarto a mi alrededor, y estaba destrozado, el armario, la mesa de noche, mi ropa, la lámpara, escucho como llaman a la puerta de la habitación-_

_-¿Amor te encuentras mejor?- el causante de mi locura, ha venido- te traje comida, ¿Puedo pasar?-me dirijo a la puerta a paso lento, abro, y mi pareja pasa feliz como si nunca hubiese pasado nada. Lo observo y se sienta en la perilla de la cama, una de sus manos la posa en la cama, y con ella indica que me siente también, hago lo que pide y con una hermosa sonrisa, dirige una cucharada de cómoda hacia mi boca-¡Ahhh!, abre tu boca- hago lo que me pide, y así continua, dando me de comer el mismo, no pude más y quería una reconciliación. Empecé a besarlo, el me sedujo prácticamente, esas sonrisas dedicadas a mí, sus caderas, la ropa tan ajustada que lleva, y así lo amo, no había olvidado el tema pero si mi enojo, sus besos me hacían perdonarlo, me acostó en la cama-_

_-hoy tu no harás nada-me susurro seductora mente-_

_-eren...- mencione su nombre, vi cómo se desvestía el mismo, tocaba su cuerpo, tenía ganas de ya hacerlo mío, me trate de levantar pero me dijo que no con su dedo índice, y me acostó, sus caderas las froto en mí, continuo con el espectáculo, permitiéndome solo rozándolo con los dedos, lamió sus labios, se quitó la última prenda, y empezó a jugar con esa carne que colgaba, se le empezó a endurecer, se acercó lentamente como si me acechara, y lo primero que me quito fueron los pantalones junto lo demás, me lo saco y empezó a frotarlo con el suyo, luego lamió sus dedos y tocaban mi punta, yo estaba a mi limite, quería meterse lo en ese culo, continuo lamiendo lo, luego puso sus caderas sobre mí y empezó a frotarlas, se subió a gatas a la cama, y utilizo la posición 69, mostrandome su ano, ese estrecho lugar, con su saliva metió dos dedos sin compasión dentro de el, y empezó a mostrarme como se auto penetraba-_

_-Nnnnghhhh ahhhhhh-escuchaba sus gemidos, mi cara la acerque lentamente a ese lugar, y le di una lamida y una mordida- aaaaghhhh, no... No hagas eso, está sucio aghhhhh- se metió mi miembro a su boca, de lo grande e hinchado que lo tenía se le escurría mucha saliva, veía como disfrutaba esto-_

_-Eren ah, para... Me quiero correr en tu estrecho orificio-se lo saco de la boca-_

_-Ahhh Levi, tus palabras me calientan- solo le pude dar una corta y ligera sonrisa, de repente se lo mete todo a la boca y continua-_

_-Eren ahhhhg para... Mmmm- le digo, no me hace aso así que lo tomo de sus caderas y meto mi lengua en ese estrecho lugar junto con sus dedos, sigue sin obedecerme, así que le doy unas ligeras nalgadas, pero marcando un poco mi mano-_

_-L-Levighhh ahhhhgg-siguió metiéndoselo, y ya no aguante y me corrí dentro de su boca-mhhghhg ahhhhh- escucho como pasa gran parte rápidamente-_

_-Eren... Donde aprendiste esto...- me mira con algo de ¿Desprecio?-_

_-no te debe interesar... Si te lo digo te enojaras- me sonríe-_

_-¿Cuándo lo hiciste por haya? (definitivamente es así)-_

_-je, si-por dentro de mi corazon se parte pero a ti ni te preocupa-¿Te gusto?_

_-si- contesto sin emoción, lo tomo de los brazos y lo levanto, lo siento bien en mi regazo, y de solo tenerlo sometido me empiezo a excitar, levanto sus caderas y lo posiciones directamente para mi miembro, y utilizo un poco más de fuerza para casi cargarlo a centímetros de separación de mi miembro y entonces lo penetro, me siento en la gloria-_

_-!Aaaaghhhh¡ Mmmghh- escucho su gemido, le doy estocadas certeras, profundas y buscando su próstata para darle más placer-¡L-LEVI! Ahiiiii ahhhhhghhg- escucho su gemido y trato de darle el mismo lugar, ahí es lo que buscaba, hago que se corra y yo dentro de él, lo lleno completamente y cae rendido encima mío, lo levanto y le saco mi miembro, veo como escurre algo de sangre y semen desde su ano, recorriendo sus largas y finas piernas, lo acuesto a mi lado-_

_-Levi, te amo-Escucho su voz-  
>-yo también mon ange- le contesto-)<em>

¿Levi? Amor ¿Te encuentras bien?- me dice mi amado-

-lo siento, estaba sumido en mis pensamientos-

-está bien, baja rápido, el desayuno se enfriara-solo asiento con la cabeza, me dirijo al baño, y me arde un poco la espalda, me veo al espejo y observo que mi castaño me enterró las uñas, me limpio y tallo cada parte de mi cuerpo, salgo y me seco con la toalla, me dirijo al armario que se encuentra en la habitación, lo abro, y elijo un traje de color negro, camisa roja, y mis zapatos igualmente negros, noto que hay una mancha y tomo una toalla húmeda, y lo limpio, la tiro en el cesto de basura y bajo directamente al comedor, veo a mi mocoso terminando de arreglar la mesa y me sonríe-

-mmmmm huele delicioso, ¿Que preparaste?-le pregunto curioso-

-arroz blanco con un poco de carne, hice un jugo de naranja y café, bien cargado especialmente para ti- me mira con esos ojos tan expresivos-

- sabes lo que me gusta-te acercas hacia mí, cierro mis ojos y pienso que me darás un beso, lo que recibo es que me hecha el jugo encima, y luego me arreglas el cuello de la camisa, te observo con mi rostro sorprendido por esa acción, te acercas a mi oído-

-eso es por reclamarme anoche, a ti no te importa que hago o no ¿Entendido?, mi estúpido amor-se aleja y se sienta en la silla del extremo de la mesa, y me sonríe, salgo de ahí antes de que le grite, y me desquite con los objetos, me voy al baño, y veo el reloj de mi muñeca, ya casi no tengo tiempo, y mi jefe me ha soportado cuando no llego a tiempo, o cuando ni asisto, así que decido solo cambiarme la camisa, por una de color azul turquesa, bajo corriendo y tomo mi maletín, veo a Eren sentado en donde lo deje, y solo me mira-

-ya me voy, regreso para ver a tus amigos- vienes corriendo hacia mis brazos-

-lo siento amor, no quise,...- escucho como se te corta la voz-

-no importa, yo tampoco debí decirte eso- tomo tu barbilla y deposito un beso en tus labios, pero siento como sonríes entre el beso, me separo, y salgo por la puerta, me quedo atrás de esta, y escucho como te empiezas a carcajear-

-es un estúpido-te ríes de mí, me dirijo a la empresa Sina, donde trabajo, programo e instalo aplicaciones, también realizo los videojuegos, también yo dirijo los proyectos junto con una estúpida de cuatro ojos, llego a mi oficina, y observo que ya hay una taza de café cargado en mi escritorio, y veo a una joven arreglando mi escritorio-

-buenos días Petra- la saludo educadamente-

-bu...buenos días Levi-contesta con nerviosismo, y yo me dirijo a mi silla- ¿La loca no ha venido-

-No señor, escuche un rumor que iba a ver recorte de personal-

-bien puedes retirarte- esa chicos de cabello rojizo y ojos miel, es mi secretaria, la cual de que le gusta Hanji, pero la loca no quiso para más, continuo mi día, esperando que esa loca, aparezca, ya que ella es la que me ayuda, en el proyecto que actualmente estamos realizando, reviso y solicito algunas cosas, dirigiéndose al presidente de la empresa, Dot Pixis, un señor Calvo, tomador, y pervertido, continuo, y mi loca amiga no aparece, ya casi terminamos con el proyecto solo falta que lo revisen e instalen las voces de los seiyus y lanzarlo al mercado, escucho como tocan la puerta de mi oficina-

-señor me permite pasar-se escucha del otro lado-

-pasa- abren la puerta con cuidado-

-buenas tardes señor, vengo a entregarle esta carta del presidente-

-que es lo que dice Auruo... !Erd entra rápido!- grito, y solo veo pasar a un Nervioso -

-no sé qué dice, ¿No está la señorita Hanji?

-No-respondo secamente-

-¿le podría entregar esta carta a ella?-

-sí, ahora vayan se-veo como se marchan ambos, y me dedico abrir el sobre, saco la carta, la comienzo a leer y mi ceño se arruga y solo puedo golpear la mesa, arrugo el papel y lo aviento con furia, abro el sobre de la inútil, y dice lo mismo, tomo mis cosas y me retiro de ahí, siento como mi celular vibra, 3 llamadas perdidas, 2 mensajes.

"Eren: te espero en la casa"

Para: Eren  
>No creo llegar, me saludas a tus amigos, que me disculpen tuve algunos inconvenientes<br>Pd: Te amo mi mocoso

"Hanji: enanin ya me dirijo hacia haya"

Para: Hanji  
>No es necesario, estamos despedidos, que conveniente para el jefe...<br>Pd: nos vemos en el Bar las tres murallas

- me dirijo a la oficina de mi jefe, entro sin pedir permiso, y el está sentado y enfrente del un Rubio con peluquín-

-! Que mierdas significa esto¡- poniendo las dos cartas sobre su mesa con fuerza-

-lo que dice ahí, lo siento pero es un recorte, además has faltado mucho al igual que la señorita Hanji, tampoco eres tan esencial, encontré un reemplazo mejor, ¡Oh! Te presento a Erwin Smith.  
>Erwin Smith él es Levi Ackerman.-<p>

-!ja¡ ¡Que mierda!, espero que le vaya muy bien, ¡Viejo estúpido! (ese nombre me suena de algún lugar)- siento como vibra mi celular, lo saco, y reviso-

Hanji: "!Wuju¡, solo iré a recoger mi liquidación, mejor no, tu recojela.  
>Pd: Moblit me acompañara a tomar."<p>

Para: Hanji, vale loca, te veo haya.

Hanji: "claro enano gruñón, hoy me acabo mi liquidación"

-Me encuentro sentado en la barra, esperando la llegada de Hanji, y su amante Moblit-

-¡Enanin!-me gritas en lo que vas entrando, y solo te hago una seña, y te diriges hacia mí, y detrás de ti viene tu amorcito-jajajaja pensé que te iba a pisar, tan pequeño estas-

-tch callare estúpida-

-jajajaja no sé cómo es que tienes novio-

-ni yo mismo se-

-ejem-escucho una voz- soy Moblit-

-ya se, eres el novio de esta loca, yo soy Levi-

-ah me ahorraste las presentaciones-

-huevona-

- y bien ¿cuándo veré otra vez a Eren?

-no sé, cuando deje de estar tan ocupado-

-y que ha pasado con "eso"-

-terminamos reconciliándonos siempre ¡Hey barman! Sírvame un paraíso azul.

-a mí una noche oscura, y a ti amor, ¿que deseas?

- yo quiero un colosal titán-

-jajaja es la nueva bebida, dicen que te pones hasta atrás, te cuidado porque a este le gusta eso- empieza a señalar la parte intima de su novio-

-OMG eso es ¿Cierto?-  
>-la mitad, solo me gusta mi novio-<p>

-Ja ese Eren- escucho como alguien mueve violentamente la silla, volteo a ver quién es el escandaloso.  
>Te encontré ahí en ese lugar sentado en las piernas del mismo tipo que es mi reemplazo, y en esa mesa, está sentado tu ex novio, y compañeros del trabajo, veo como lo besas, con pasión, amor, deseo, tu ex novio Jean, empieza acariciar tu muslo derecho, muerdo mi labio inferior y empieza a sangrar-<p>

-¡Oye Levi! ¿Qué tanto miras?-Hanji dirige sus ojos cafés oscuros hacia donde veía-

-!ohw¡ perdón...- la escucho decir un tanto desanimada-

-solo volteare, no quiero ver más (¿Tan mal te trato?)-

-¿eh? ¿Qué es lo que pasa?-la mano de Zoe, se dirige a la boca de su pareja y se la tapa, se acerca a su oído y le explica la situación- lo siento...-me mira-

-¿Porque no vas y te lo llevas?

-¿para qué?, siempre hace lo mismo, siempre me lo promete, siempre lo encuentro en nuestra cama con alguien más, siempre... Siempre...-le digo a mi amiga, suspiro-

-está bien, te dejo, pero creo que deberías pensarlo... Suerte papá pitufo jajaja-toma a su novio y se retira, yo me quedo ahí, tomando alcohol hasta que no pueda más, y de vez en cuando me volteo a verlo, se retira y supongo que se va a la casa-esa idiota solo porque es más alta que yo por unos cuantos centímetros y me trata como si midiera la altura de un niño (no has notado mi presencia)-salgo, y siento que todo se me mueve, estoy mareado y tengo ganas de vomitar, pido un taxi, y le escribí mi dirección, me lleva hasta haya, tomo el elevador y me dirijo al piso donde está mi departamento-

_(-Levi-san, gracias por dedicar su tiempo conmigo, ha sido grandioso-_

_-de nada mocoso- sonrió imperceptiblemente-antes de que te vayas, quisiera, que seas mi... Mi novio...- sales corriendo, y no te veo, pasan semanas sin que vayas a ese parque... Y entonces te veo ese día, estas columpiando te suavemente-_

_-Hola-te digo casualmente-_

_-Hola-te escucho contestar- perdón por haber escapado...solo que tenía miedo-_

_-¿De qué?-te pregunto serio-_

_-de que usted quiera jugar conmigo-contestas-_

_-mhj yo Eren jugaba con las mujeres, me equivoco sigo jugando con las mujeres, pero desde que te conocí, solo pienso en ti, has de pensar que soy un pederasta, por los años que nos llevamos, pero quiero estar contigo -_

_-me agrada, de hecho me gusta y me enamore de usted, y pensé que usted se había dado cuenta y por eso quería salir conmigo, para experimentar-_

_-te equivocas eren- me pongo enfrente y te tomo de las manos- voy enserio, quisiera saber por qué terminaste con ese tal Jean-_

_-porque me engaño infinitas veces, me hacia el que no me dolía pero, estaba sufriendo demasiado, él se veía con un tal Marco Bodt, y yo solo observaba como se reían de mi-Aprieto sus manos con un poco más de fuerza por la furia que estoy conteniendo-_

_-Eren, te juro y te prometo que yo no te lo haría jamás-pero no sabía a lo que me iba a llevar ese joven-entonces... ¿Aceptarías salir conmigo?, iré a pedirle a tus padres que me acepten_

_-No es necesario, no tengo padres, fallecieron hace años, hasta hoy he vivido solo-_

_-entonces ven a vivir conmigo, no te faltara nada- me sonríes cálidamente y tomas mi mano-)_

Escucho como suena el elevador al detenerse, me saca de mis pensamientos, y salgo del elevador, me dirijo a mi departamento, abro y veo que hay otros zapatos en la entrada-ya lo sabía ... ¿Quién será esta vez?- voy a nuestra habitación, y al parecer son dos, uno es el Rubio y el otro tu ex novio ese puto cara de caballo, me dirijo a la cocina, y tomo varios cuchillos, escucho pasos así que me escondo-

-¡Eren! !donde dejaste los demás preservativos, y los vibradores!-escucho gritar al tipo del peluquín-

-!Ahhhh¡, !Jean¡ No me habrás tanto ahhhhgg nngghhh- escuchaba tus gemidos desde donde estaba, eso me hizo obtener más determinación- ¡Erwin!, están atrás del refrigerador ahhhh mmmmggjhh !Mas¡-sus pasos se dirigen hacia donde estoy escondido, abre la puerta con cuidado y yo estoy detrás de esta, veo todo su cuerpo, está desnudo, veo como se agacha para tomar los juguetitos, y le meto el cuchillo por el anno, antes de que suelte un grito le tapó la boca con mi mano, y me muerde, olvido el dolor y me concentro en asesinarlo, así que continuo, saco el cuchillo y lo entierro en la espalda, cae su cuerpo, y lo sostengo y lo pongo en el piso, continuo enterrandole el cuchillo en el pecho, veo como salpica la sangre a su alrededor, no me interesa ensuciarme, y le cortó el pene, lo meto a mi bolsillo, siento su pulso débil, y solo veo sus ojos azules apagando se-

-¿Porque?-me pregunta y ahí se va su último aliento de vida-

-todavía lo preguntas- me acerco a su oído- te cogiste a mi novio, y yo solo te hago pagar parte de...-me retiro de ahí, y le dejo clavado el cuchillo en la garganta, parecía fuente varias partes de su cuerpo, salpicaban un chorro de sangre, me dirijo a nuestra habitación, con cuidado-

-!Ahhhhhggg¡ Erwin ahhhh annngggg esta mmmgghh tardando-escucho como chocan los testículos de ese tipo en el culo de mi novio-

-¿Quieres que vaya a ver?-

-Mmmmggg !No¡ Sigue metiendo lo !aghhh¡-menciona agitado mi novio, entro silenciosamente a la habitación, veo la escena el puto caballo metiéndosela a mi Eren, este abajo del otro, están a punto de llegar al orgasmo, lo noto por sus voces y sus movimientos, así que me acerco sigilosamente, saco mi cuchillo y lo acerco hasta la garganta y en un movimiento rápido le corto la garganta, y su cuerpo deja de moverse-  
>-Jean, desgraciado ¿Porque te detienes?-grita desesperado mi castaño, así que decide prender la lámpara de la habitación-<p>

-!Ahhhhhhhhhhh¡-gritas de susto- que mier...-y antes de que pueda completar, quito el cuerpo de ese imbécil, y me poso enfrente de ti-

-hola amor-hablo calladamente- perdón por arruinar esto...-y le aviento el pene de Erwin en la cama, el me mira con miedo-Eren, te extrañe-y me subo a la cama, posando me encima de el-

-Le...Levi...yo... Que... No... Por favor-escucho como le cuesta pronunciar las palabras, le muestro el cuchillo y lamo la sangre-

-Perdóname Eren- lo empiezo a besar y morder todo su cuerpo desnudo-

-!Levi PARA!-escucho como grita, busco en los cajones y agarro una corbata y se la amarro a la boca, así ya no podrá hablar, saco mi miembro palpitante, y lo penetro-

-Gime !Perra¡-sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, intenta zafarse pero no lo logra-¿Creías que no traería consecuencia esto?-lo sigo penetrando y me vengo en el cuantas veces quiero- !Oh querido¡ Estas muy equivocado- acerco el cuchillo a su cuerpo, y observo que tiene muchos chupetones en el cuerpo- Eren, te quitare esas marcas- tu mirada me suplica pero la ignoro estoy invadido por el odio, deseo, celos y enojo, utilizo el cuchillo y empiezo a rebanar esas partes de tu piel, el solo grita, llora, intenta detenerme, yo continuo, uno, dos, tres, cinco, siete, diez... Hasta ahorita le he quitado esa marcas- Eren ¿Te duele?, imaginare como me dolió a mí al verte con ellos, puta de mierda- me ciego con el dolor, y el cuchillo lo introduzco en su ano ya herido, y luego rebano bien una parte de su pierna, después lamo las heridas, veo que está a punto de desmayarse- ¡hey espera! no te duermas- le doy una bofetada- ¿Sabes cuantas veces me auto lastimé? ¿Sabes cuánto sufría sabiendo lo que hacías?, no verdad-le escupo a la cara- ahora lo sentirás- le sonrió macabramente, y entierro el cuchillo en su pecho repetidas veces, y noto como escurren lágrimas de esos orbes verdes, me trae de nuevo a la realidad, y veo que es tarde, te asesine, me quito de ahí, y me dirijo al baño, oculto los cuerpos de los amantes y elimino evidencia, lavo el cuchillo y quemo la ropa de ese día, me encuentro ya vacío sin la existencia del mocoso... 

****************************************************************************************************************

Pasan los días, y no salgo de la casa, continuo la natural rutina en casa, voy a la habitación y hago el amor con mi perfecto novio, lo cuido y lo acaricio, lo toco, le digo que lo amo, hasta ahorita no se ha querido levantar y no sé porque, debería llevarlo al médico, nos bañamos con mucho cuidado... Pasan las semanas y el lugar empieza apestar horrible...-

-¡Eren, no has ordenado lo que te dije verdad¡-no hay ninguna contestación de tu parte, te veo, ahí estas tu hermosa cutis putrefacta, con gusanos, tus heridas con hermosos rastros de sangre seca-mi pequeño, te traje el pastel de chocolate que deseabas, aun no te lo has comido-me dirijo hacia la cama, y me siento a lado tuyo-¡abre la boca!-le indico, veo que no lo hace, así que la abro con la cuchara, y la meto a tu boca-mmmm sabe delicioso ¿Verdad?-y así pasan semanas, el hedor de tu cuerpo ya invade toda la casa, pero aun así continuo estando ahí, empiezo observar las fotos de la sala, en donde fue nuestra primera cita, nuestro día del amor y la amistad, el día blanco, fuer hermoso, cuando te lleve a conocer el mar... Cada uno de esos momentos... Entonces me doy cuenta de lo que hice y empiezo a llorar-  
>-Eren... ¿Eren? !Eren¡ ¡EREN!-Me dirijo a nuestra habitación, rezando de que haya sido una horrible pesadilla- (dime que estas bien..., dime que no cometí una locura...)- suplicando a Dios que estés aun en nuestro cuarto recién vistiendo te... Abro la puerta lentamente y respiro, huele como si algo se pudriera, llego hasta la cama y te agito- oye, ¡oye! Levantan te ¡Levántate!- grito desesperado, y te giro veo como está tu cuerpo, y están tus ojos cerrados, te abro con cuidado la camisa, sin mancha de sangre, observo que hay una herida en el pecho, y la carne de alrededor se pudre, tomo tus manos frías y moradas, veo que te quite partes de tu piel, ahí estaban los chupetones de ellos...-Esto... Esto... N-no puede ser ¿Que hice? ¡Que carajos hice!...!mierda¡-empiezo a voltear y tirar las cosas de mi alrededor... Voy y toco tu rostro... Y beso tus labios, me importa una basura si estas sucio o si huele mal tu cuerpo- yo te quite la vida...-comienzo a llorar recordando cómo lo hice- te lastime, y jure nunca hacerlo... Me dirijo a la sala, y veo que hay mensajes en la contestadora-<p>

-!Yaho¡ Levi ¿Te encuentras bien?, estoy preocupada no has constestado mis llamadas- voy con el siguiente mensaje-

-Enanin, ¿Que mierda te sucede? Te he ido a buscar a tu departamento y no abres- siguiente mensaje-

-¿Que sucedió esa noche?, se reconciliaron o ya dijiste basta- agarro el teléfono y lo tiro y este queda destrozado-  
>Tomo mi celular y marco a la policía-<p>

-Buenos días quiero entregarme a la policía, mate a mi pareja y a los amantes de este, dirija se a la calle colosal y esquina Rose número 104-y cuelgo, abro la llave de la bañera, la lleno de agua, y me hundo en ella, tomo la navaja que tome del botiquín y me corto la muñeca derecha y me dirijo a los talones, y veo que la radio esta conecta así que con mis últimas fuerzas la tiro, para que no me intenten rescatar, siento descargas eléctricas y mareo y voy cerrando mis ojos-

-yo también te amo mon ange-entonces siento como alguien se posa a mi lado y me susurra-

-Perdóname te convertí en esto, yo también te amo, en eso nunca mentí - y dejo que me lleve la muerte... Solo veo negro y una pequeña luz, me dirijo a ella, y ahí te encuentras,  
>Sonriendo me, me tomas de la mano, y partimos juntos, tal vez en otra vida podamos ser felices, nos sonreímos mutuamente y ya no se nada del mundo terrenal...-<p> 


End file.
